


Onto The Painted Sky

by Estirose



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Butler wanders the land and has a conversation with Friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onto The Painted Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



James walked down Hayseed Road 2, narrowly avoiding a trap. He wasn't sure entirely how he'd gotten there, or how to get out of the area, but he vowed he would. These streets were supposed to be inhabited by Glitches, and maybe he'd strayed on there in hopes of finding one, but so far he hadn't been so lucky. Just Bandits, and they weren't willing to talk except to grouse about the fact that there was nobody to steal from anymore.

The fact that he was looking at all was because he missed his Glitch. Sylvester had been the first one to start looking, but he, James, was even more desperate to find a Glitch. Any Glitch.

Except nothing, no Helicat, tree, chicken, butterfly, or machine had seen one since they all disappeared that fateful day the Giants had woken up.

Who was he to serve? Sure, he could pet, but he couldn't gather... not yet. A few of those that he spoke to thought the Butlers would evolve to be what the Glitches had been, but James didn't want that to happen. He wanted his Glitch back. He wanted all the Glitches back.

He was wandering along Hayseed Road 4 when suddenly the Giant arrived. "What are you looking for, Little Butler?" Friendly asked.

"I miss the Glitches. They were my friends."

Friendly chuckled. "I miss their drinks."

"Can you bring them back, Friendly? This place is so empty without them. I know that now the Butlers have found their way to the Streets that we could start being Glitches, but we're not Glitches, we're Butlers."

"Little Butler, we miss them too." Friendly sighed. "Many of them went to farm in strange places, but maybe we will find a way to bring them back. If not in this place, then we will find another for them. Tell me about your Glitch."

"They loved barnacles, and gas trees." James smiled a little at this. "And rocks, and making things. Especially making things. They did their best to finish everything, before the end, and helped those less fortunate Glitches with building material. They liked making stools and cabinets and selling them so that people could afford them. That's the kind of Glitch that they were."

The Giant was quiet for a moment. "Then may your dreams and our dreams be united in bringing them back."

Was the Giant actually promising that they'd get the Glitches back? James didn't want to hope, but he hoped anyway. "Thank you, Friendly."

The Giant game James a smile, but said nothing more as he faded away. James, in turn, skipped across the rest of the area, to dream and to find his way home.


End file.
